Various oneshots
by Ipsissimus
Summary: As stated above...
1. False Accusations

Inspired by the TOB Valygar friendship from the Xan bonded path.

* * *

"My former ward," the hooded figure intoned.

"G-Gorion?" I stuttered.

"Silence, murderer."

"But Gorion, I—"

"I took you in, child. I raised you as my own. I tried to save you from your heritage. What a sorry, sorry fool I was." He sighed. "I died for you, for all the good it did. I look into your eyes, and see only Bhaal's daughter. You are worse than Sarevok ever was."

Suddenly all I felt was anger. "Have I been planning wars to ascend to godhood? Not as far as I know. You aren't Gorion."

He laughed. "Believe what you will. Ah, I see Imoen. My second hope, and as much a failure as you."

The thief flinched. "You—Gorion would never say that!"

He ignored her. "And this...hmm, most interesting. What of this ranger? Cursed as you are, his heritage nearly as dark as yours. A sweet pair you make."

_Valygar?! This..._ "Leave him alone, wraith. Get the hells away from my friends." I loaded my crossbow. "Or do I have to enforce that?"

"Not yet." It chanted briefly—a summoning spell?

The ghost of a dark-skinned woman appeared, looking no more substantial than the mist behind her. "My son..." she whispered. "Valygar, how you have grown." Her face soured. "Killing one's parents tends to do that, I suppose." The ranger only stared at her, shocked. "What, no words for your mother?"

"You were not yourself. Only a lich, thinking she loved a mindless zombie. Your magic drove you mad..."

"Enough," I snapped. "Stop tormenting my friends. Obviously you aren't Gorion. I know he would never say that, let alone try to hurt those I travel with."

"Very well," it hissed. "It shall be a pleasure to feast upon your soul!"

"Playtime's over."

The wraith stood no chance. Two sling bullets, two arrows, and a crossbow bolt struck it before it even started chanting.

"If you two wanna talk, we can leave," Imoen offered. It was now or never.

I nodded. "Do you mind if I send you back to the pocket plane?" I didn't wait for a response and sent them back anyway. I turned to Valygar. "Imoen's right. We do need to talk."

"I should have said something before," he said. "I am a fool."

"Funny how this works," I mused. "When you have a chance to talk, one never knows what to say." I looked up slightly to meet his gaze. "Tell me...how much of the wraith's accusations were true?"

"You know the story of my family, and my part in it," he replied stiffly. "I do not want to repeat it unless I must."

"Not that. The—other one."

Valygar sighed. "More than I would like. I have watched you from afar, both with care and concern. I value your safety as much as my own. I look at you and see neither a figure of prophecy nor a malicious spawn of Bhaal, but a woman struggling under a burden too heavy to shoulder on her own."

"I suppose you're right," I agreed. "At times, it feels as though all of Toril awaits my next step."

"That is what I was getting at. I have noticed that you sleep little, and you are rarely peaceful then. More than that, you keep your pain quiet. It is difficult to remain silent when one I see that you are suffering." He paused. "Perhaps I overstep myself, but I think you need a friend. I know what you desire, at the close of this war. And if it is to be pain, after you are gone, what will it matter? The choice is mine."

_My noble friend...too noble. Think of yourself, will you?_ "I...thank you, Valygar. My friend."


	2. Give me thy Colour

A/N: This contains spoilers for Lava Del'Vortel's quest mod "Tales of the Deep Gardens," available at Spellhold Studios. Though this one-shot takes many liberties, I'd recommend playing the original mod. This also contains _hints_ of one female feeling attracted to another, so if this offends you, don't read this.

_

* * *

The Dreamer comes _... She had told me her name, once. But what is in a name? Names fade...memories fade...even Colour fades. Colour is all, but the Grey colour is our only certainty. Would she...fade? No...not in this place. She is too bright, too vibrant, to fade to Grey. _Dreamer_, we call her kind. Not of this place, and too alive to remain here long. The Deep Gardens wax and wane, they say; sometimes Colours are vivid and plentiful...sometimes reclusive and dull. She has compared it to the pulsing of a warding rune, of magic and sorcery...I do not know what she means. What is magic? All I know are Colours... But they are waning now...turning Grey. As they always do...

"My sweet lady... do you have the Golden Colour?" She was wounded, I saw, a ragged bandage tied on one arm. From the Essences? Vicious red...or the proud gold? Not black...not yet...

"I do. The cavern was beautiful...thank you." She smiled, and her face seemed to shine...warm and gentle, like Amber Colour.

"Dreamer...I must speak with you, alone...please..."

"One moment, then." She turned gracefully to speak to her companions. Delicate...gentle...beautiful...

_Temper Touch, you are deceiving yourself. She is not as good, as lovely, as _perfect_ as you think_...

But no. _Envious Gold, be silent... _

"What is it, Touch?" Her voice...so sweet, so light...but strong, sure of herself.

"Come...please...I want to talk with you..." _I want to be alone with you...my Dream. _

She frowned faintly. "Of what?"

_Do not frown...it does not suit your face... I will speak of anything, with you...I want to hear your voice. Whatever you want..._ "Please, just follow me...I want to talk about your world. I can help you to return..." She nodded. "Then come, please..."

* * *

_This is illogical, Green began coolly._ Distance yourself, Temper Touch. _From her, from your own nature. _

_All things decay; Dreamers are no exception _, added Grey.

The Dreamer started. "Did you hear something?"

_See? Do you see it?! She does not belong here, I tell you! Red shouted. __Slay her! Slay her, before— _  
_Before she destroys the Gardens, Red? _Black hissed._ No...she will not destroy...but reincarnate, remake, ah! What is the word? _

_Restore, cleanse, refresh, purify ,_ Blue replied idly._It varies; the meaning is the same, and as important. _

"It is the Colours...they speak. Black madness...green is distant, but sensible, you know...red is always furious, but so strong...and there are others... All have their own Nature."

She nodded. "I think I have learned, a little. I mean, you've showed me some of it. I have a question, though."

"Please...ask..."

"An old woman told me that the denizens of the Gardens are "fruits of Colours." They speak to you, and have their own...thoughts, even. What's it like?"

"I...am not sure, Dreamer... It simply is. This is how the Deep Gardens are...how could it be otherwise?"

"It is in Faerun—where I come from," she added hastily. "Colors are just part of how we see things."

_A hollow world indeed_ , said Gold loftily.

_A world lacking color lacks any sense ,_ agreed Green.

_Madness_, giggled Black.

"I do not understand...how can you see...? How does it make sense, when...essence itself is...missing?"

"I don't..." Her eyes widened slightly. "No, I think I know. For you, for your world, color is everything. It's in art, in your magic, and it's the closest thing to gods you have." Magic? Gods? I do not know of these... "But the Weave is somehow...weaker...here. I think that that's our version of color—Colour, I mean."

"I am interested in learning...more of your world, lady. Could you...tell me?"

"Of course! What do you want to hear?"

_This one lives her life in full, too much so. She will burn herself out _, Green predicted.

_She could do better _, Red grumbled. _She is...enthusiastic, passionate, driven...but there is another side, angry, violent, and murderous. It could help her. _

_It is in her self, in her very veins, and she thinks it a poison _, Blue added.

_Life is too sweet for such talk _, Violet muttered dismissively. _Or it can be. _

"What does your world...look like?" _What is this "darker side" Red and Blue speak of? _

"It depends," she began. "Where I last was, it's...crowded. Thousands of people, large buildings, everyone buying, selling, talking... Did any of that make sense to you?"

"Well...in a way..."

She laughed. "That's your way of telling me that my description was absolute gibberish, right? Is there something else?"

"The Colours are talking...about you..." I started.

"Only the good things, I hope."

"No...not really... Red and Blue...mentioned a... "darker side?""

"I... Well, I suppose I owe you an explanation. I don't think it would make much sense, though. My father is—was—the god of murder. Bhaal is... I guess you could call him Red and Black. He...he talks to me sometimes...he tells me to kill people..."

_Now look what you've done_ , Green snapped. _You've made her lose control too. Ridiculous, the both of you. _

_Don't you have any dignity?_ Gold wondered.

Red and Black? Strength, rage, death, and madness...it must be hard for her... I leaned forward to touch her hand; her skin was rough and calloused. "Dreamer...I am sorry... I did not mean to bring this up..."

She looked at me. "Thanks. But here, it's not that bad. I think...I feel better after all this. It's helped."

Weakling , Red snorted.

"My lady, I am...glad..." I remembered what I had asked to talk about...what I should be talking about... "Do you want me to...show you...the Golden Colour?"

"If you don't mind."

I spread the shimmering essence over her neck and shoulders. _Gold, help me... Let me...show her... _

_I'll wager that's not all __you want to do _. The Colour seemed almost to be smirking. _Fine, I'll do it._

There was a faraway look in the Dreamer's eyes. "Is it always like this?"

"Do you mean...with the Colours? They are there...always there...acting, reacting, speaking, each in their way... We are their children..."

"This is incredible..."

"You...like this? You like the Gardens?"

"Very much so," she sighed. "They are beautiful, and like nothing I've seen before."

"Dreamer...no, my Dream. My Colour... I have showed you my home...the Colours... as best as I could." I moved to face her, placing my hands on her shoulders to draw her closer. "I feel... whole ...in your presence... it is like nothing I have known. I do not want to be alone again..."

She shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

I released her and looked into her eyes. Dark, rich, like the bark of Green's Tree, and warm... "I want to Dream with you...do you?" I swallowed. "Will you stay...stay in the Gardens? Stay...with me?"

Something changed, in her eyes. From smiling and caring to...alarmed, distant. "Temper Touch, I...I can't...I'm so sorry..."

_There is someone else for her _, Violet guessed. _Ah well, the best of luck to them. _

"You are only a Dreamer..." I whispered. "A Dreamer, you do not belong...you want only to leave this place. I can't help you... I was just starting to Dream...that you would stay... I can't look at you... Go, just...go."

_Child, this is not all there is, you know _, said Amber softly.

_No...go away, go, all of you...I do not want to hear this! No... _

* * *

_Reflect, Temper _, Silver murmured.

_Indeed. Think on this. She needs your help ,_ Amber said gently. _Think on why you helped her in the first place. _

_No! I can't...leave me be! _

_"I cannot even begin to describe how happy I am with your decision..." I said. "But actions speak louder than words, do they not?" I took her left hand in both of mine and gently pressed my lips to it. "My sweet lady...thank you." Gentle Touch standing nearby simply walked away, looking dejected._ I'm sorry, my friend. I'll make it up to you, _I thought. _

* * *

_"Have you seen the garden of Green and Blue? It is beautiful... Please, go, and we shall talk about it...when you return. That is, if you have...no objection..."_

__

"No," she said, smiling. Radiant, as always... "Not if you think I should see it."

_"Then...thank you, Dreamer. Be cautious...the Deep Gardens hold precious wonders, but deadly perils, too. Green is aloof, jealous...it may not take kindly to you."_ Let her stay safe. Green, please do not harm her...

* * *

_And I didn't_, the Colour muttered. _Tramping all over like that, perching in the branches of my Tree... perhaps I should have. _

_Is this enough, Temper? Do you need to look more?_ asked Silver.

_No... _

_Good_ , said Amber briskly._ Your Dreamer is back. _

_She's not— _

_Not your Dreamer? Perhaps not in the way you'd wish, but she chose you over Gentle Touch. She placed her trust in you, hoping you might help her return home. This means a great deal. _

"Hello, Touch," the Dreamer said wearily.

"I said... I asked you to leave me. Dreamer..."

"I know. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. But...I really need your help. Please."

I noticed that her face bore numerous scratches, scorch marks, and several fresh bruises. How...who, what, has done this?

_My agent, I suspect _, Black said idly. _He was rather unreliable, and it seems to have gotten him killed. A pity; I should find another. Another...for the Black, the last Colour...ahhh, if only you could see the humor... _

"Then...I will try..."

"Thank you." She held out a small, rough orb, so dark that it seemed to absorb light.

_The black essence... _

_Temper, you know what it is you must do. Will you?_ It was Amber again. _Does her well-being matter enough to you? Does _she_ matter enough to you? _

_I...yes. She does..._ "So, you have the final Colour. The one which means death, the end of the Dream...my end..."

"Temper--"

"No more words... I can't... There is one last thing...the Amber Colour." I opened the pouch at my belt and removed the delicate carving of a budding rose. "My colour. You will need it... I can't stop you... You gave me words, hope and happiness and now you want to disappear... I do not want you to leave, but I...I must help you..."

"Temper Touch, I am sorry..." She squeezed my hand lightly as she took the rose.

"Dreamer...I need to say this, before you leave... I love you. I know, for you there is...someone else. But...you are unique." I cleared my throat slightly. "Would...would you mind if I kissed you?"

She didn't answer, instead turning her face towards me. I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips against her cheek. _So soft... _

"I'm sorry, Touch," she said quietly.

"Please...go. Return to your world. I...I hope you are happy, there..." _As I will not be... _

"This is good-bye, then. Despite all this...I'm glad that I've met you. My lady."

_Good bye..._


	3. What I Lost

MAJOR SPOILERS for the Xan bonded path romance. Also depressing for me to write, and I hope it was worth it. :(

* * *

Somehow, the darkness was almost tangible, from both the late hour and the thunderstorm. And there was something else...

"Foul, unnatural magic," Valygar muttered.

"The vampires have twisted this place," Jaheira agreed.

"Bodhi," Imoen whispered. She was drawn and pale, a shadow of her old self. "She's here."

Xan nodded and drew his moonblade. "Take heart, Estel'amin. We have nearly defeated her once."

"Hello, living ones." It was Bodhi. She must have conjured the fog. What for? Her dramatic entrance? "Impressive, little elf. Irenicus and I certainly underestimated you, but you may as well give up now."

"Forget it, you undead harlot," I snapped. "I've come for my sister's soul, and your threats aren't going to stop me. A city of Drow couldn't stop me. Do you think you'll do any better? I nearly destroyed you once, and I've only grown more powerful."

She raised her dark eyebrows in mock surprise. "Such venom , little girl. But as they say, self-delusion is sweet, and the shattering of illusions is painful. I shall permit you your little deceptions a moment longer."

"What, scared of playing rough?" I taunted. "Oh, pardon me, that was Saemon. Then again, birds of a feather flock together, as they say. It only takes one coward to draw others to her. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. That's what the skimpy leather suit is for."

"Indeed. Every one of your group is little more than a cripple, from the wingless bird to your soulless sister. But sticks and stones, girl." She paused to run one clawed hand through her hair. "You follow in the hopes of retrieving something dear to you," the vampiress sneered. " I say that the longer you keep this up, the more you will lose." She grinned ferally, showing her prominent fangs. "Hmm...who shall it be?"

It was as though she'd cast a Hold spell. The world went on, and I could only watch. Watch, wait, hope... She took a leisurely step closer, still smiling, examining us one at a time. She studied Aerie. "Hmm...a trusted friend, and an elven priestess at that. Little girl, what I can offer will give you more than your wings ever did."

The Avariel flinched. "I...I don't need your offers!" She gripped her quarterstaff tighter and glared at Bodhi.

"A pity. You had potential, wingless one. What say you, Valygar?"

"I say that you are as much an abomination as Lavok was. If you think I'll accept your "offer" you're certainly as foolish."

"Are you sure?" Bodhi purred. "You are too stubborn for your own good. But never mind, this was never more than a game. I know my target. Now, what do I see here ? An elven brother, and with a moonblade no less!" Her red eyes darkened, and there was a strange hypnotic quality to her voice. "Come to me. Come, and become my brother in full."

I could feel a strange sensation through our bond, powerful compulsion and drowsiness in equal measure. Xan paled, but remained steady. "Give up the Lanthorn, creature, and you will live another day."

"Should I? My sincerest apologies, but I am afraid not. Now...you feel the pull, do you not? The darkness calls, the glorious darkness..." Seemingly involuntarily, Bodhi ran her tongue over her fangs. "A delicacy such as a moonblade wielder cannot be hurried. Come, come to me..."

"No..." he whispered. "No. I shall die, but you will not have my spirit. Ithilmegil, tua amin!"

Bodhi's eyes widened. "My work is done, then," she hissed. "Face me, if you dare." With that she vanished again into the fog. Xan's moonblade erupted into a blinding blue-white light, then faded to a dim glow. He swayed slightly, his face absolutely white, and fell. Slowly, so slowly...a nightmare made real. I ran forward to catch him.

"It is over," he murmured. "I expected this... but fast, too fast..."

Gods, why? "Xan...you are not..." I couldn't finish. Seldarine, why me?

"Dying? I am afraid so. Selfish, isn't it?" He laughed bitterly, but it turned into a hacking cough. "I—I am sorry. Undeath is not for me, and my blade decided the same."

The blade. Always that cursed blade. "I would have saved you. I would have done anything for you, and you are leaving me. Why?"

"My blade extinguished itself, saving me. Killing me, you might say... but Arvandor is far better than the cold limbo Bodhi wanted me to travel to. I can see the trees even now... they are beautiful. It is a pity you will never join me there... that we will never meet." He was looking straight at me, but somehow through me. "Bodhi would not need a dying husk of a man... she left me in your hands, since in this state, I would not survive the transformation. I would die before she could turn me."

No. No! "I...I swear, it is not forever." I swallowed, trying to keep my composure. "I will find a way, I promise you. I'll get rid of my heritage somehow, we can be together again..." My heritage, always my heritage. Damn you, Bhaal!

"She who has hope has everything... It will never happen." Xan's fingers were cold as he touched my face. "Do not...do not let my death detain you."

I think I cried. It is hard to recall...my companions' concerned faces, the numbness... Irenicus held my spirit—did he feel a sudden rush of sorrow, of pain? And then...a sharp, jagged feeling. Something tearing, torn, vanished into nothingness. The last of the moonblade's light faded. Forever.

Sorrow and shadow... I love you .

I heard Jaheira's voice, dimly. "Blast and damnation, not again! Not again..."

Shouldn't it be louder? This...not right... I tried to scream, but I heard nothing. The Slayer, again. No! But too late, always too late... Move, you fools!

_Bodhi would pay.  
_


	4. Comedy and Tragedy

He loved her. It was that simple. Her large, dark eyes, framed by those delicate lashes, haunted his dreams; sometimes he could imagine feeling her long silky hair. But dreams were all he had left. They could not be together. Not now. Not ever.

_I'm sorry_, she'd said. _But this just can't work. _

_We can make this work_, he'd said. _We can better this world...please, do not give up on me. On us. I love you... _

_I'm sorry_, she'd repeated. _I__t's just... We're too different, you and I; we would never be able to connect as we should. I...I'll have to leave. I can't take this any more. _

In his heart, he knew she was right. But that didn't stop the pain. He'd never see her again, and that hurt.

It seemed a farce of sorts, that he should find love only to discover that it could never be. That they'd never see each other again...but she'd cut it off in the first place. That he'd never see her again, then. But his thoughts were going in circles... Comedy or tragedy? It was hard to tell. Both, perhaps.

Boo sighed. Chinchilla was a beautiful, beautiful rodent; he hoped she'd find someone she could love.


End file.
